


Like Honey

by skyerocketeer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyerocketeer/pseuds/skyerocketeer
Summary: Drabbles written based on some prompts for some Haikyuu!! characters! Just wanted to practice some writing.





	1. Midterms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1: "You were so concentrated that I thought you wouldn't notice."

Midterms week meant the library was almost always full. Majority of the time you studied in your dorm, but lately you've been finding yourself there on a daily basis, usually at night when it was quiet and not filled with furious typing and the printer going off every 2 minutes. This way you could limit your distractions. However, when Bokuto decided to join you after some persuasion on his part, it felt like those distractions just came right back.

It wasn't that you didn't enjoy his company. He always found a way to relieve you of balled up stress and make you smile. It was one of his favorite things in the world to see you laugh at one of his jokes. During studying hours, though, you couldn't help but be the slightest bit worried that he wasn't focusing on his own work and instead was balancing his pencil on his nose.

"Koutarou," you smiled weakly, "shouldn't you be reviewing those lecture notes?"

"I'm taking a short break! Don't worry," he grinned, and decided it was a better idea to try holding up the pencil with his lips.

You didn't say anything afterwards, and figured that leaving him in his own little world would make him bored eventually. If humans needed water, Bokuto needed your attention. After a brief 5 minutes of going over some questions on your hand-made Philosophy study guide, you checked on him again. He actually seemed to be reading, and he occasionally tapped the top of his pencil to his chin, looking to be completely fixed on the paper.

He was adorable. You noticed throughout your relationship that he was very hardworking when he wanted to be. That was how he got a scholarship through volleyball, and even though he wasn't the best in academics, he really tried his best in everything he did. He was also very good at cramming, which made sense considering he normally forgot about tests until the day before. With your chin in your palm, you took your time observing him discreetly through your lashes. You rarely got to see him in this state due to both of your busy schedules this semester, which is why you were glad that he suddenly offered to study with you as a chance to spend more time together. 

You hadn't realized you'd been blatantly staring by now until you blinked, and Bokuto's golden set of eyes were centered on you. He smiled brightly, "That's funny, you know, 'cause usually I'm the one who's always staring at you!"

A rush of heat flew to your cheeks, turning your gaze to your paper before you laughed shyly, "Sorry. You were so concentrated that I thought you wouldn't notice."

"Aaaaahh, you're so cute, (name)!" He shouted in a hushed tone. You were in the library, after all, but his words still made your face blush furiously as if he'd announced them in a room full of people. Glancing at the clock in an effort to calm yourself, you realized you'd been there for almost 3 hours now. No wonder Bokuto was getting restless.

Turning back to your still-smiling boyfriend, you asked with an answer already in mind. "Are you about finished, Koutarou?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have a study partner every now and then.


	2. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: "Not a day will go by that I won't think about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really short. well it is a drabble...

Going home for winter vacation was something you longed for. Ever since the leaves started falling and the air became colder, you couldn't stop the smile that came to your face when you thought about returning to your family. It was only for a short time, but you were anxious to see them again.

Bokuto, on the other hand, was rather sad to see you packing to leave. Of course, he too was returning home for winter break, but he couldn't help but frown.

"Koutarou," you mused teasingly, "I'll see you in five days. Why do you look like you're going to start crying?"

"'Cause I'll miss you! Five days is a long time, you know!" He exclaimed dramatically, pulling his knees up to his chest from his sitting position on your bed. Sighing softly, you smiled at him and reached for his hand to give a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll miss you too. But don't you want to go home?"

"Well….," he paused, glancing at you quickly before retreating his eyes to the floor. A slight dust of pink scattered his cheeks as he continued, "For me, home is starting to feel like everywhere I'm with you."

You weren't expecting something like that from Bokuto. He was always romantic and said cheesy things, but was never so shy about it like he was now. You enveloped him in a hug, wrapping your arms around his neck and taking in the slight scent of hair gel and cologne. Taken back slightly, it took less than a few seconds for him to bring you closer to his chest and put his knees down. His cheek nuzzled into your neck lovingly.

"I want you to know," his voice muffled, lips rubbing against your skin, "that not a day will go by that I won't think of you."

Kissing behind his ear, you hummed gently.

As soon as you got to the train station later that day, those words kept repeating in the back of your head. It was going to be a long five days.


	3. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3: "I'm a very humble person. For example, I'm way more awesome than I think I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a scenario i could see happening if you met Bokuto for the first time. what a cute owl, getting all nervous lmao.

Squeaking shoes echoed throughout the court, a sound you heard upon entering the building. Your best friend had always been adamant about introducing you to the game of volleyball. Not that you'd never heard of it, you just weren't interested and far too busy with your own activities. Dragging you along with exclamations of "You'll love it!" "I swear it's not boring!", you sighed and tried to open your mind to the world of the sport. Now, sitting in the bleachers watching a game of your university's team versus a school you've never heard of, you realized they were right.

Pointing at a boy with black and white hair that looked like it could withstand an apocalypse, they nudged you. "I didn't wanna tell you this, but he asked about you the other day."

"What? Why?"

You could hear an underlying meaning below their tone as they continued. "Just wanted to know who you were, I guess."

"Is that why you brought me here?" You narrowed your eyes suspiciously at them, then switched your view towards the boy. "To hook me up with your friend?"

You had seen him before. He was always too loud in the hallways that it was hard not to. You remember making eye contact while walking past him and his eyes gazed curiously at you. As soon as you showed a small smile as a friendly gesture, his eyes were suddenly fixated on the floor. You didn't forget to notice his cherry red cheeks.

"Of course not! Volleyball really is a fun sport!" They laughed, but they couldn't stop their hands from fidgeting in their lap. "Also, I may or may not have promised to introduce you to him."

A sigh escaped you. Well, it wasn't a bad thing to make new friends. But he was cute. Having cute friends was sure to lead to disaster, and by disaster, you meant friend crushes. Those never ended well for you. Especially with a personality like his, it was very possible for you to develop a liking to him.

"You're overthinking again, aren't you?" Your best friend grinned knowingly. "Relax, Bokuto isn't an asshole or anything. He's really nice."

You couldn't find the right words to say that you had been thinking the opposite.

Shouts could be heard from the court below, most of them being from Bokuto whenever he scored. The fluttering in your stomach couldn't be helped whenever you heard his excited howls. In fact, seeing him play made the game more interesting. The power of his spikes could be heard from miles away (an exaggeration on your part) and it amazed you every time. 

As soon as the final buzzer was heard, the teams shook hands and said their thanks. Your university won, making it the fourth in a row, according to your best friend.

"Let's go down and say hi, (name)! Don't go all shy on me!" Releasing a groan as they grabbed your hand, they pulled you along towards the benches where the team was fixing to head out.

"Bokuto-san!" They yelled, waving enthusiastically. You could now piece together how they became friends; their personalities were the exact same. With wide eyes, you followed closely behind her as if shielding yourself from the boys. 

"Hey hey hey! Thanks for coming to the game! What'd you think of it? Totally cool, right!" Bokuto grinned, unashamed to gloat so freely.

"We thought it was amazing!" Stepping to the side like they knew what you were planning, you were left in the open, mouth hung open as if to protest. Bokuto's golden eyes settled on you, and despite his bashful behavior towards you before, his proud smile never left his face. You couldn't tell whether he was flushed from the game or from seeing you again. Deciding to not let your best friend baby you to no end, you matched his ear-splitting grin with one of your own, and began rambling excitedly, much to your friend's shock and dismay.

"It was so cool! I've never seen anything like your spikes before! The sounds they made as they hit the court, like whaaam! And pfuwaaaah! I never paid much attention to volleyball before, but this was amazing!"

Bokuto laughed, hands on his hips as his body trembled with pride, and it was then you noticed a teammate with dark hair, who you recognized as the setter, standing next to him. He looked to be unfazed by the team's win, though occasionally you saw a few small smiles here and there on the court after a good play. He turned towards you with exasperation, probably at Bokuto's narcissism.

"It seems as if you've made Bokuto-san's arrogance increase tenfold," he commented, unamused. 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto scolded, glancing from you to him with a glare, "I'm a very humble person! For example, I'm way more awesome than I think I am!"

"I believe that's called arrogance, Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi! How could you say that?!"

"Bokuto-san," you spoke up, realizing you hadn't introduced yourself yet. You knew your best friend wasn't going to do it after she heard your thoughts earlier. His glare towards Akaashi faded as his eyes made their way towards you, and you smiled, chest fluttering as a blush crept onto his face. "I'm (Name)."

"A-ah, I already knew who you were!" He stammered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Akaashi hummed, his eyes widening slightly with realization. "Bokuto-san, is this-"

"Akaashi! Don't say anything!" Turning towards you again, Bokuto grinned, clearly making an effort to disregard the subject Akaashi was trying to bring up. "Thanks for coming to the game! Will I see you at the next one?" Hopeful eyes gleamed at you and they made it hard for you to look away. 

"Of course! I won't miss it," you promised, eyes crinkling from the intensity of your smile. Content with the answer, he waves at you. "I'll see you next time then! Come on, Akaashi, Yukie promised us onigiri after the briefing!"  Expecting that Akaashi was following him, Bokuto made his way towards the benches to grab his duffel. The dark haired boy stayed behind, looking back at his teammate before focusing on you again with a nonchalant look.

"Bokuto-san told me he likes your smile."

Friend crush it is, then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: i edited this chapter slightly bc i read through it again and decided some of it didn't make sense to me..i need to work on my grammar lmao.


	4. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling with Bokuto often leads to other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't really nsfw but...it's really fluffy. based this off a first "i love you" prompt.

Warm hands caress your body as you lay in bed. Skin igniting a fire with every touch Bokuto made, the pads of his fingers drawing patterns on your stomach, your arms, your thighs. Goosebumps erupted with every path he made, a small smile appearing on his face and yours. Underneath the sheets, everything was hidden to outsiders. A secret between you two.

Closing your eyes with a sigh, with him hovering above you, a certain calmness took over you. Mind overflowing with love for the boy who made you feel special, wanted, needed. He hums, his arms engulfing you and pulling you closer until your foreheads touch. Happiness radiates off of him in waves, and you can feel it all around you until you are completely immersed.

Your noses meet, until your lips are pressed against each other in a chaste kiss. No lust, just pure love.

To be stuck in this moment forever wouldn't be such a terrible thing.

The cold outside made his embrace feel much warmer in contrast. Bokuto is tempted to break the silence, but looking at your tranquil features, he decides against it. There's a lot he wants to say, but refrains, waiting for you to speak when you're ready.

You take in the fragrance of his shampoo and a hint of what distinguishes him from everyone else. What makes him unique.

His fingers continue to trace designs on your back, and in turn you run yours through his hair that is soft, unlike the usual gel-coated strands. Bokuto grins softly, admiring your countenances through hazy eyes.

"I love you."

It's sudden, but it doesn't surprise him. His smile doesn't falter, but grows uncontrollably.

You blush. The thought of him rejecting you didn't cross your mind, nor would it ever, considering how much he showed he loved you through his words and actions. But never did he say it aloud.

He doesn't hesitate.

"I love you too."

The words comfort you, as if his touch wasn't enough. It was like security, and it sends your heart soaring.

"I wanted to say it first," he whines. A pout forms on his mouth and you kiss him to release it, chuckling at his disappointment. His teeth gently tug on your bottom lip, earning a sigh from you, and takes the opportunity to delve into your mouth with his tongue.

He holds your cheek in his palm, running the pad of his thumb across the surface. Bokuto pulls away slightly to take delight in your swollen, red lips and disheveled appearance. A cast of something else dims his bright eyes, a stare you recognize as desire.

Longing suddenly takes over you, and begins deep in the pit of your stomach. Bokuto wears a mischievous smirk, obviously keen of not stopping anytime soon.


	5. Green Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi comes home to find you sick and proceeds to take care of you in the sweetest ways possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going thru tissue boxes like crazy and im struggling to breathe through my nose so i wanted to write something for all the sick readers and i! also i've been dying to write some Akaashi, i love this man to death.

You are a coughing, sniffling mess when Akaashi comes home from practice in the afternoon.

There's no sunlight peaking through the curtains, and you're nestled deep within the blankets with a mountain of tissues sitting in the trashcan besides the bed. Sneezing, you reach for another, quickly wiping the remains.

You feel rather embarrassed when you hear the door click open, and images of the messy kitchen and living room creep through your mind and you sigh exasperatedly. You knew Akaashi, being the neat freak that he was, would scold you for it, although he might hold his tongue after considering your current dilemma.

You checked the time on your phone, thinking over the last time you took medicine, though you doubt whether or not it actually helped. The pulsing headache couldn't seem to go away, and the pressure in your sinuses didn't fade either. You'd been ignoring going to the doctor's for a few days, despite Akaashi basically demanding you see one, just brushing it off as allergies. Severe allergies, that is. Yet here you were, holed up in bed, lethargic and ill.

"I'm home," Akaashi calls. He receives a sneeze in response, and he heads towards the bedroom after setting down his duffel bag. He finds you underneath the covers, wiping your nose and glancing at him with fatigued eyes. Eyebrows furrowed with worry, he sighs. "This is why I recommended you go to the doctor, (Name)."

"I know," you mumble, a guilty look washing over you. Despite how hoarse as your voice is, you try to further explain yourself, but Akaashi doesn't have it. What surprises you is that he doesn't look irritated as you thought he'd be.

"I'll make some tea."

He leaves you by yourself for the longest ten minutes and returns with a mug in hand, and an orange liquid in the other. You grimace, already knowing what it is. Akaashi sets the mug on the bedside table, and handing you the dreaded medicine, which you take hurriedly. He watches you amused as you scowl in disgust.

"Did you shower today?" He asks, looking around the room and acknowledging that you hadn't changed clothes since last night, which answered his question. With a shake of your head he's headed to the bathroom, motioning for you to follow. Grudgingly, you bring your tea with you, shivering from the air that hits your bare legs.

Akaashi runs a bath, occasionally checking the temperature as the water runs to make sure it's not too hot.

He stares at you, his hands at the hem of your (his, actually) large t-shirt and pulls it over you.

"The steam from the water will help."

Ridding yourself of your underwear, you step into the tub, sniffling. The water is soothing and relieves you of the ache that's been haunting your body, and you close your eyes, humming to yourself. Akaashi's presence is now behind you, as he reaches for the faucet hose and rinses your hair, his fingers running through knots and tangles. By now, you don't have to tell him what to do. He shampoos your hair, the sweet scent that he loves filling his nose, rinses, and conditions. A thought runs through your mind, and it's more of an observation.

He's _babying_ you. 

You can't help but feel another pang of guilt. It was your fault you let yourself get sick, anyway. Akaashi shouldn't have to look after you like his kid or sibling, hell, you were an adult too! 

Looking over your shoulder, you smile fondly at him taking your loofah and pouring onto it your favorite body wash. You had to appreciate his efforts, even if they made you feel childish.

"You don't have to do everything for me, you know," you say, reaching for it.

He shakes his head, pushing your hand away gently. Not even looking up to meet your eyes, you can tell he's both flustered and slightly agitated at your comment. As if he could tell your worries, his next words completely dismiss them. He begins washing your shoulder blades and scolds in a murmur; barely reaching your ears.

"Don't be silly."

Once you towel dry yourself, you get dressed, relishing in the feeling of fresh, clean pajamas. Akaashi takes it upon himself to grab a small towel and dry your hair, saying something along the lines of "I don't want you to get any worse".

Laying on the shared bed, you yawn, the effects of the medicine slowly taking over you, and glance over to what your boyfriend is doing. There's a slight frown on his lips and a look in his eyes that hint he's pondering about something else he could do to help you.

Being together for a long time makes it easy for you to guess what he's thinking about.

"Keiji."

You pat the side next to you with a small smile, beckoning him. He gets the gist that you want to cuddle, and with the slightest grin he joins you under the covers. With an arm draped across his side, you curl into him, as his free hand strokes your hair.

"Thank you for taking care of me," you mumble into his chest, the rhythm of his hands lulling you to sleep along with his steady breaths. Akaashi doesn't respond, he simply kisses the top of your head as if to command "now go to sleep", and it is the final push for you to do so.


	6. Scaredy Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo, your flirtatious best friend, invites you over to watch a horrow film in hopes of you crawling into his arms in fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't the title so fitting? the poor Nekoma captain, a scared little kitten.

When your best friend invited you over to watch a movie, you didn't expect it to be one of the horror genre. To be honest, Kuroo only picked it because he expected that you would be cowering into his chest.

Besides, with Halloween just around the corner, it would be a waste not to watch one. You know, to get in the Halloween spirit and all that.

You'd never seen the movie before, but you have heard of it. Kuroo shows the DVD packaging with a smirk, the words 'Sinister' taking up the whole front cover, before jokingly saying, "Remember, if you get too scared, I'm right beside you."

"Shut up, Tetsu."

He laughs while he puts it in the player, and you whine about having to watch all the advertisements, which he fast forwards through.

You pay attention to the subtitles on the screen, and the beginning of the film, you admit, creeps you out. The four hanging bodies give you chills but it's not enough to send you running to Kuroo for his protection.

"Have you seen this before?" You ask, turning away from the TV. He's laid back, hands resting on his stomach in a rather relaxed state. When he replies that he hasn't, you feel sort of pissed off that he isn't as into it as you are.

"Are you even paying attention to it? You're the one who wanted to watch it!"

"I am!" He defends himself, rolling his eyes. "Just focus on the movie. You're gonna miss some scary parts."

With one last glare at him, you do as he says.

If you were being honest, the film does occasionally make you shriek with the jumpscares, much to Kuroo's amusement. You have no idea why the idea of the supernatural scares you as much, since you don't even believe in ghosts and demons. But the way the movies portray them, you wonder that perhaps they do exist. After all, some of them do base the story line on real occurrences. You've been so engrossed with watching it that you didn't notice Kuroo covering his eyes in fear.

When the ending credits begin to roll, you turn to you best friend with a victorious smile.

"I guess your plan failed, huh?"

He looks surprised, probably trying to fool you with mock innocence.

"My what?"

"You know, if you just wanted to cuddle or whatever, you should have just asked."

Kuroo makes a small 'tch' sound, crossing his arms dismissively. "So you didn't think the movie was scary?"

"Not really. Did you?"

Rather ashamed, he avoids your teasing gaze. "Me neither."

Chuckling, you wrap your arms around him in a short hug as a means to say goodbye.

"I'll see you in class on Tuesday, Tetsu."

"Y-yeah," he mumbles, making you halt your walking to the door just in time to see his cheeks tint rose before it's suddenly gone and his usual, over-confident demeanor returns.

"Thanks for coming over."

"Anytime."

Making your way to your dorm room, you check the time on your phone as well as missed messages from your roommate explaining she's going to be sleeping when you return. It's nearing midnight, and you wondered how you let Kuroo persuade you to come over so late.

Finishing your pre-sleepytime rituals, as you liked to call it, you got into bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

Until you woke up to your phone vibrating on the bedside table. Mentally cursing yourself for not turning it on silent, you answer it without checking the caller ID.

Yawning, you manage a somewhat intelligible hello.

"(Name?)"

"Kuroo?" Rubbing your eyes, you check the time briefly. "Dude. It's 3 in the morning."

"I know," he sighs. "…Listen, can you come over real fast? Wait, never mind, it's probably-"

"Where's your roommate? Kenma, right?"

"He's at his friend's dorm or something."

"Let me guess. You're scared, aren't you?" You deadpanned.

An irritated groan is heard on your end of the line that makes you grin. "Can you come over or not?"

Heaving a sigh, you throw the covers off and reach for your dorm keys.

"You owe me, Tetsu."


	7. Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #?: "Let me take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this yesterday but I was at a halloween party so...it got delayed. this is a fem!reader, too. I just really wanted to show bokuto some love lol. also, let's pretend that Bokuto is in fact a lightweight and is the horny drunk type. (and I don't think you have to pretend that he's also a member of a frat house, bc let's be real, he probably is once he gets in to uni)

One of the things you looked forward to every year were the fraternities Halloween parties. Consisting of drinks of all kinds, dressing up in costumes, and just having a good time was always something you enjoyed. Bokuto, being the party animal that he was, made a point to attend every year. Already a member of said frat, Bokuto had no trouble being invited and taking you with him, excitedly telling you how he had perfect matching couple outfits.

You had to admit the theme he picked out was endearing. With him dressing up as the devil, clad with sparkly red horns, a black tuxedo, matching red tie, and a tail that came to a point, you were to be an angel, whom he would "yank to Hell with him and keep as his wife". Fixating the fuzzy, handmade halo on top of your head, adding final touches here and there with makeup, you were about ready.

The living room you were in was spinning only slightly, which gave hint that you were buzzed. It probably wasn't a good idea to pregame a little bit at your apartment, since your entire body was going to be filled to the brim with alcohol pretty soon. But alas, one shot of lychee flavored chuhai turned into five. How, you had no idea. Bokuto was probably just a very good convincer.

"Koutarou," you call, and a moment later he's in the room with you, adjusting his tie. Taking one look at him and you were deceased. Bokuto was handsome all the time to you, and it's not the first time you've seen him in a suit. You've gone to many formal award ceremonies to know what he looked like dressed up. You assumed it was just the alcohol, and brushed off the longing feeling bubbling in your core. Master of disguise, you didn't let your face give away the emotions running through your head.

"Are you ready to leave? It's almost eleven."

"Yeah, Kuroo just texted saying he's outside."

Bokuto pecks your lips with his, notably soft, as his hand reaches for your own. The sensation lingers and it fuels your inner turmoil. He twirls you as you giggle, admiring the sight of you in the white dress, decorated with sequins and glitter, his eyes gravitating towards the apparent cleavage that made him want to thank God himself. Only one thing was missing from the assemble, and Bokuto grabbed the pair of white, fluffy wings with delicateness, already lining them up in position on your back.

"An angel can't fly without her wings!"

He takes the time to pin them perfectly, even with the obvious honking outside from an annoyed Kuroo. Honestly, you had no idea how the wings were going to fit in his car without getting ruined.

Making final adjustments to both of your outfits, the pair of you head out, successfully entering the car without difficulties. Multiple times you had to maneuver your way from Bokuto's hungry lips, gently nipping at the skin, despite yourself wanting the same.

"Koutarou, an angel can't be doing naughty things! Especially with the devil himself," you explain in a hushed whisper. Eyes widened with sudden understanding, he nodded, crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat. "You're right."

Knowing Bokuto was a lightweight, you could presume his drunk mind would be telling him to try again later.

Upon your arrival, there are bunches of people on the grass surrounding the frat house, each with a red cup in hand and swaying to the bass that could be heard even outside.

You notice a few of Bokuto's teammates, whom he gives high-fives and engages in conversation, ultimately dragging you into them, before ushering inside to fuel your buzz.

You and Bokuto made an excellent team in beer pong, with celebratory dances and all. After spending a good hour or so beating everyone in the room, even the renowned champions, the pair of you resigned, seeking other means of entertainment.

Bokuto's sudden grab at your waist didn't really take you by surprise, neither did the kisses he trailed along your jaw. The slow booming bass radiated in your ears and It was the only feeling you could sense besides his relentless mouth.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look dressed like this?" He muses between kisses, caressing your sides as you hum thoughtfully.

"No, I don't think you did."

If you were sober, there was a fat chance that you would be red and flustered, but the alcohol had already taken effect a long time ago. Left as a flirty, giggling mess, you didn't feel embarassed that he was basically grinding against your leg in a crowded space where people could see. It was clear that all their attention was on something else other than you two cramped in a corner.

"I didn't?" He feigns shock, unlatching his lips from your neck with a wet pop. You were certain hickeys were to show themselves in the morning. Golden eyes pierce yours, a smirk playing on his lips as his arms block out anything in your peripheral vision. Bokuto has you right where he wants you; in front of him, looking at only him.

Leaning down towards your ear, biting it gently and blowing, making you shiver.

"You look beautiful."

Mocking hurt, you hook your arms around his neck and he's suddenly pulled down closer and closer to your lips.

"Don't I always look this beautiful?"

The air around you both changes temperature. Promptly after your words fell on his ears, it became hot. Not because you were in a populous room, with sweaty dancers and drunk laughter. It was hot like your core, coming to life and wanting. It was hot like his tongue, swiping against your lower lip begging to be let in to meet your own. It was hot like his hands, running along bare skin and leaving a trail of flames.

"Of course you do," he pulls away, but not enough to escape the touch of your lips, "my angel."

Eager hands unlock the door, and it's those same hands that rush to connect with your cheeks, cupping them rather roughly, yet it only makes the desire more fierce. Bokuto continues to kiss you until you are nestled between his legs, with him sitting on the couch of his living room.

The idea comes to you instantly, as you work his belt buckle and hear a fervent groan as you graze the apparent hardness shown through his slacks. Bokuto is already undressing his top half, letting you take care of the rest, should you want to. He doesn’t really care, his mouth is practically watering at the sight of you playing with the waistband of his boxers.

You rake your nails down his exposed chest, tracing each outline of his abdominal muscles, sending his patience near nonexistent. Meeting his hooded eyes through your lashes, you lick your lips temptingly, making Bokuto swallow audibly.

"Koutarou," you croon, "I'm your guardian angel."

In one swift motion of pulling his boxers to his thighs, you savor in the sight of seeing him uncovered. Your drunken self was even more confident than her sober counterpart, as you smile up at him deviously, contrary to your costume. Running your tongue across your teeth, something that Bokuto finds so very sexy as the grin never leaves your mouth, you appear to him as if you're about to delight in something absolutely delicious. He is very aware that that something is him.

"Let me take care of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was kinda long, wasn't it?! at least longer than my other ones lol...anyway, I apologize in advance for my shitty attempt at writing a ""sexy"" scene, but I still hope you enjoyed it. ALSO! the two of you get home by cab, because Kuroo's ass is still at the party.


	8. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi's crush gets stood up on a date, so naturally, it's his chance to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barista!Akaashi, even tho he doesnt make coffee in this lmao. someone requested a first date with akaashi but i had this written, so i'll probably make it a continuation of this chapter!

Akaashi usually minds his own business. He just does his job, makes small conversation with his coworkers, and takes customer's orders. But when he sees you, the pretty regular that he's become quite familiar with over the last year, sitting alone, he can't help himself. You had been telling him a few short stories about a boy in your psychology class, hinting at your growing crush, and slowly Akaashi found jealousy rise in his stomach each time he was brought up. As much as Akaashi had become fond of you, even going so far as to say he liked you, he is nonetheless happy for you when you cheerfully explain you have a date with him.

In the very coffee shop Akaashi worked at.

Despite the somewhat brutal blow when Akaashi realizes he has to see you be flirty and laughing with someone who's not him, right in front of his eyes, he still feigns joy, but only for your sake.

Multiple concerned glances are thrown in your direction, and Akaashi is grateful that it's always slow on Thursday afternoons. There's only you and another customer in the shop, so he doesn't have to rush through orders to go up and ask you what's wrong. He tries to hide his worry with his usual stoic expression when he walks up to you.

"Are you alright, (Name)-san?" Akaashi says it in a nonchalant fashion, not wanting to make it seem like he was aware what was happening. He knew it when he saw it; you were being stood up. It is clear when you look up from your phone and manage retain your jovial expression that doesn't reach your eyes.

"Of course, Akaashi-kun! Why wouldn't I be?"

Akaashi is a blunt person, yet he is frozen in his steps, contemplating what was the best response for this situation. Was she clueless or just trying to maintain her dignity? Glancing at the clock, his mind wanders to how long you had actually been here for. An hour? Two?

"(Name)-san-" he attempts to let you down easy, regardless of whether or not you were aware, but he halts once he sees your sudden crestfallen appearance.

"I already know, Akaashi-kun."

He studies you, his mind going blank on what to say. Deciding to just let you speak on it, he sits opposite of you, where your date would be sitting. All of a sudden this situation doesn't seem that bad to Akaashi, but then he has to scold himself that it doesn't matter- you're still upset.

"This is embarrassing," you smile ruefully, "especially since it's in front of you."

Unsure of what you mean, Akaashi conserves his emotionless features, but tries to convey a look of understanding as well. He wants to be the person you can tell this kind of stuff to, he wants you to be able to trust him, but he doesn’t want to make you feel small.

"I'm sorry."

You look at him with confused eyes, mouth tugged down into a frown. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because that guy's an asshole. You deserve better."

Remorsefully, you grin, eyes boring into his. "Like you?"

Akaashi's mouth runs dry, but he can't deny that he's been searching for an opportunity to tell you his feelings the first time he found out himself. It wasn't like him to keep it hidden for so long; he can't stand dwelling on things for months at a time. Yet every chance he had was missed, and his feelings just kept growing like a tiny seed inside of him. This is the right moment, he decides, as if it was served to him on a silver platter.

"Yeah. Like me."

Your smile might as well be blinding to Akaashi, but it's the brightness of it that makes the seed flourish. You laugh, and it's the type of laugh that makes his heart soar and he realizes how much he truly likes you right then.

"I think you're right, Akaashi-kun." The joyous demeanor you attempted to portray beforehand now reaches your eyes, a small glint swimming in them.

"You do?"

Giggling again, a sound that makes his stomach do flips, you nod.

"I've liked you for a while now, Akaashi-kun. I just sort of lost hope for a few weeks."

Akaashi doesn't react, not for another five or ten seconds, at least. He absorbs your words until they are etched into his memory. Now it just makes him seem ridiculous for not telling you sooner. The fact that you were both shy about your feelings for one another just startled him.

After a minute of you still beaming at him, patiently waiting for a reply, he does so with a shaky breath.

"So does this mean I can take you on a date?"

"As long as you don't plan on ditching me."

Akaashi forms a small smile, something that's rare to see. He shakes his head slowly, meeting your eyes with his own to project sincerity.

"I would never even dream of doing it."


	9. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi helps the reader vanquish her fear of a particular rollercoaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the newest haikyuu episode has me shook (esp seeing iwa-chan in casual clothes gotdamn hes good looking) so i wanted to write something. imagine him wearing the clothes he wore in the new ep. youre welcome.

Unlike many of your and Iwaizumi's other dates, going to the Miyagi Fair that took place every year was something you'd never thought of. As a huge fan of rollercoasters, Iwaizumi suggested casually that it'd be fun. Despite your unconscious reminding you of your fear of rollercoasters, you agreed, not wanting to disappoint your eager boyfriend.

Walking up to the gate of the park was probably the easiest thing you did that day. You clenched your fist in an effort to calm the nerves buzzing inside of you, a habit that Iwaizumi had caught on to. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

"Relax, babe, it's gonna be fine."

The words didn't seem to soothe the tension in your forehead, not in the least. He tried a different approach, with a more gentle tone than before.

"I'm here with you, just remember that, okay?"

You nodded, your nerves suddenly at bay. Even though the relief didn't last long, you were thankful at his attempt to calm your anxiety.

Iwaizumi paid for the tickets, like always when he takes you somewhere, and the first thing he saw was the tall, circle-shaped rollercoaster not far down the pathway. You'd seen it before; it was common at fairs and even theme parks. But you wouldn't dare ride it, let alone even glance in it's direction. However, Iwaizumi was Iwaizumi, and he was a thrill-seeker.

"I'm not saying you have to ride it, but-"

"Hajimeeee," you whine, attempting to yank his hand towards a different route. He doesn't budge.

"Aww, come on! Just consider it! It's not even that bad!"

You throw your head back, a huff escaping you, and it's a sight that resembles a toddler throwing a tantrum, minus the dramatic crying.

"Fine," you looked at him, defeated. "But we'll work up to that, okay? We just got here."

Iwaizumi smiled, his eyes brightening in excitement. "Whatever it takes, babe."

The two of you made your way around the park, stopping at a food stand that sold cotton candy, a fair favorite, and apparently yours too.

Happily feeding you fluffy strands of it, Iwaizumi had no complaints, although you could tell by the red on his cheeks he was turning bashful. You took turns, and the more you fed him the more flustered he seemed to become, much to your amusement.

"You can be so cute sometimes, Hajime."

The comment made him frown, his eyebrows furrowed together, and he's slightly offended.

"Only sometimes?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're handsome all the time. You can't be both at the same time, you know. It's not fair."

Acting like his ego wasn't just broken a few moments ago, he returned to being the smiley Iwaizumi.

After two whole hours of roaming the park, waiting in line, and riding almost all of the rollercoasters, one still remained. You dreaded it, which was why you didn't have any clamors about waiting in line for so long. The more time you killed, the better. The park was going to close in less than a half hour, anyway, so you assumed you would get off scot free.

Grabbing your hand like his life depended on it, you automatically knew you were wrong.

"We better hurry if we want to catch the last one!"

He dragged you behind him, half speed walking, half jogging. It was like your mind was begging you not to go on, and if you did you were sure to be left for dead. Your worries were practically sketched onto your face, and while waiting in line, Iwaizumi had a hard time deciding whether or not you should call it quits and head home.

"Babe," he called. "Remember what I said earlier?"

Heaving a sigh, you look up from the ground to his dark eyes, filled to the brim with encouragement.

"You know, I'm actually not that scared anymore. I think it's just something that I've brainwashed myself to believe."

Dark eyes widened in surprise, but Iwaizumi still grinned and gave your hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe we can go on more dates like this in the future."

"Yeah, maybe. If I don't die on this thing first."

There were five people in front of you both, meaning that your turn was next. Clutching your boyfriend's hand a little tighter, nearly turning your knuckles white, you swallowed hard. When the fair worker unlocked the gate, and the line in front started to move, that's when you felt the rise of anxiety overwhelm you. The ride had barely any restraints, merely consisting of a seat belt, and you were sure someone had already died once before.

"Just hold my hand the whole time. I won't even be mad if you break it," Iwaizumi assured you, and you considered taking up his offer for making you get on this deathtrap in the first place.

Announcing the start of the ride, the fair worker pressed a giant red button and you were moving. Gaining momentum, you began to think that maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe it wouldn't go full circle, maybe it would only go as far as halfway.

Again, you found yourself in the wrong. The ride did multiple circles, turning you upside down more times than you could count, not that you were, anyway. Grasping the bar in front of you, and putting your head down, you could hear Iwaizumi's shouts of excitement, along with the other passengers, and then the ride was over.

You were dizzy, nauseated, and your hair was a mess, but Iwaizumi looked like the happiest person on Earth.

"I can't believe you actually went on it! I could have sworn you were gonna bail on me at the last second," he announced in dismay, a huge grin breaking out on his face.

"Me neither."

"How was it? Did you like it?"

With narrowed eyes, you stare up at him.

"I guess that's a no."

Unexpectedly, and completely unlike Iwaizumi, he plants a kiss on your cheek and wraps an arm over your shoulder, pulling you close as you began to walk towards the exit. It was very rare that he showed affection in front of people that didn't include hand holding.

"I'm glad you went on it with me. It would've sucked if I had to go alone."

"Me too, Hajime."

With blushing cheeks and small smiles, you cherished the warmth of his jacket as the cool night air surrounded you, grateful that he had pushed you to conquer a fear, no matter how minor it seemed in comparison to others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u wanna know what ride i talked about, here it is: http://www.frablo.jp/images/2010/06/19/kaiten.jpg  
> you will never catch me in line for that thing


	10. Train Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combined prompts: "I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that." and "Because I like you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates! I've been working on my other story and my family has been in town so I've been out doing stuff with them. plus, of course, I'm in college so i have a shitload of homework to do. but i do have a few more prompts that i'm working on and hopefully i'll get them up later this week! thanks for your patience.

You were frozen in your seat, eyes glued in front of you as the head of the dirty blonde sitting next to you had suddenly weighed down your shoulder. Light snores and sighs were clear signs that he was knocked out. It wasn't like you could blame him; it had been around two hours already and you were only halfway to your destination. Even you couldn't stop yourself from yawning and occasionally dozing off.

His hair lightly tickled your neck and arm, his cheek nearly nuzzling into your chest. It was awkward. You weren't used to someone being this close to you besides your mom. An embarrassing blush painted your face a light shade of pink, and you feared that someone passing through might have thought you two were a couple or something.

It was just your luck to be seated next to someone who was dangerously handsome. His ear piercings and the stud on his tongue had definitely made your heart beat faster, though, and he was funny, but incredibly flirtatious. Throwing hints here and there throughout the conversation told you he was interested, and it made you flustered, however he found that cute as well and teased you for it.

An old couple were making their way down the aisle of the train car, moving at a leisurely slow pace until the elderly woman smiled adoringly at you.

"Aww, that is the cutest thing!" She gushes, tapping her husband to get his attention. "I miss being young."

The old man smiled along with her, pushing her gently along to keep the aisle traffic going. You tried managing a shy grin as a thanks, your whole body suddenly feeling warm and uncomfortable.

The blonde stranger, Terushima, you believed to be his name, stayed there for another half an hour before a bump in the tracks had startled him awake. His gray eyes peered up at you, finding you focused on a spot in front of you. Terushima doesn't say anything, but it does make him grin when he realizes you didn't shove him off like another girl would. He stretches his arms, and yawns while you turn to look at him with heated cheeks.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that."

A small 'huh' noise, and then he's smiling with unashamed pride. "Well, I did. You're a good pillow."

"….Thanks."

The sound of the screeching wheels alerted you that you had arrived at your stop. Your body had moved quicker than your mind had the time to process before you were walking down the aisle and to the exit, not even bothering to say a goodbye to the blonde who was left dumbfounded. It was kind of rude, you thought to yourself. After all, you did spend majority of the time talking to him.

What was done was done, however, so you made your way inside of the train station to wait for your luggage.

"Hey! Cutie-chan! Wait!"  
You were quite tempted to make a run for it, but where would you actually go? The heat in your face had reappeared as you stopped and turned around to see him running towards you. It was a weird scene to witness, as if you had seen it in a romantic movie once.

"I didn't… get…. your number! How else… are we… supposed to keep in touch?" He huffed, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Man, you walk fast."

You stared at him with wide, confused eyes. "You want to keep in touch with me?"

Equally as bewildered as you, he cocked an eyebrow, rubbing the back of his head. "Uhh, yeah. Don't you? I mean, I like you."

He hands you his phone, and you hesitate before typing in your phone number into his contacts. 

"How do I know this is not a fake number?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing. You got a glimpse of the tongue piercing as he spoke and, once again, you blush furiously. 

You laugh shyly at his questioning gaze as his own lips form a small smile.

"Because I like you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't realize how short this was but i just wanted to write a little Terushima. i rarely see this guy get any love!


	11. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi helps you go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted something cute with akaashi!

It was late at night when you decided to call Akaashi, your fingers already dialing his number without even realizing. You had no idea why you were awake in the first place, though it probably had to do with your insomnia. Sometimes you would go into school with bags underneath your eyes and you would be a yawning mess by your second class, all thanks to it. Sighing regrettably, already not wanting to be a bother to him and knowing very well he had morning practice, you pressed call.

Of course, it took more time than usual for him to pick up. His raspy voice, groggy from sleep, made your heart flutter and a pang of guilt wash over you.

You quietly recited a greeting to him while you heard a loud sigh, and your brain went into overdrive, overthinking as always. Was he annoyed? Should I hang up? No, no, he's already awake. He'd be more annoyed if I just called him to wake him up.

"(Name)-san? What's wrong?"

By now you could tell that he was more awake as his words were more prominent and not slurred.

"N-nothing, I just…," you paused. All of a sudden your excuse for calling him just made you feel ashamed. Despite Akaashi being your boyfriend, you still had some inner issues with relying on him. Not that he wasn't trustworthy, you just simply didn't want to be a nuisance like you always felt when you reached out for help.

He waited patiently over the phone, the silence not making you feel less at ease at all.

"It's really nothing, Akaashi-kun. Sorry to bother you."

You laughed sheepishly, staying on the line for his response. You heard rustling in the background and you assumed he was getting more comfortable on his bed.

"You're not a bother to me."

His reassuring words made you blush even though he couldn’t see it. Akaashi was always honest, so whenever he gave you small compliments or comforted you, they never failed to bring a warm feeling to your chest.

You mindlessly messed with the ends of your hair while muttering into the phone.

"I can't sleep at all."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"No, just… just stay on the phone with me." For some reason unknown, you were shy, but Akaashi had no qualms. He tried to make small talk, purposely choosing the topic of volleyball merely because it was easier to ramble on about. Occasionally asking questions and feedback, you found yourself getting sleepy, your eyelids suddenly becoming heavier and heavier.

"Are you sleeping yet?" He wondered, almost whispering as if he spoke any louder he would wake you, should you be asleep. His voice is low and so soothing that you could only wish that he was right beside you.

"No, but I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then."

He said it so calmly that you could have right then, but you forced yourself to stay up just a few minutes longer to say something else in your dreamlike state.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"I don't mind. Go to sleep. I love you."

The click of the call being ended moments later kind of made you sad; you didn't get to say it back.

Nonetheless, you were thankful for an understanding and kind boyfriend such as Akaashi and the thought of him drifting off, breathing softly, lulled you to do the same.


	12. You Have Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> self indulgent chapter. TW for depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey just got diagnosed with depression. ik i shouldnt be saying this into a void but ik someone out there is dealing with the same thing as me. i hope we both get better in time. this was kinda self-indulgent and really rushed but i needed some form of consolation. sorry

The past few months you had changed. A smile would be on your lips as you laughed together and a few hours later the world would be ending and you wouldn't care as long as you ended with it. Your mind was in chaos at night when you lied awake, overthinking and overanalyzing minor things. During the day you dragged on, tired despite getting a decent amount of sleep and even taking naps, as well as eating less as your appetite shrunk. To top it off, the fact that you knew you should be happy made you feel worse.

Laying in bed, Bokuto played with your fingers, rambling on about his day when he realized you weren't listening. Usually your responses would be enthusiastic, eyes turned to him with interest and an admiring smile, but instead your face was blank, eyes dimmed and stared off into space.

"Babe?"

It didn't take long to click in his head that something was off, this wasn't the first time this happened.

"I know something's wrong," he mumbles a few moments after there's no answer, his voice soft as if he didn't want to disturb your thoughts. "I would like to… know what it is. I want to help you."

"I know," your voice dull and dreamy. "Just keep talking, Kou."

He's silent, hesitating on whether or not he should pressure you further or end up in a fit of yelling and useless arguing.

"Please."

His hand held yours, running a thumb along the knuckle, golden eyes searching your face for any sign of emotion and it was so easy to see you broken. You sigh, curling into his chest and immediately you're pulled in, his arms encircling you with warmth and solace.

"Don't say it's nothing," he starts in a murmur. "You always say that. I want to know what's really wrong."

"I don't know what it is. I just don't… I don't feel like me."

That's a lie. It's becoming you, of course it's you. Bokuto let's you continue, waiting patiently while your breathing becomes ragged; he knows you're struggling to prevent yourself from crying.

"I know I should be happy. I have you, my family, my friends. My grades are okay." Your words are slurred as they spill out all in one breath, but he manages to catch it all, rubbing your back in calming circles.

"But-but I," a shivering breath and some tears fall, "I'm not happy, Kou."

The tears escape freely now, wetting his shirt as your body shakes.

"That's okay. We all feel down sometimes, even me. But I'm always going to be here for you until you're happy again, okay? I won't leave you to deal with this alone. You'll always have me."

A feeble nod is felt against his chest and a few minutes pass until you've calmed down, still hiccupping and sniffling.

"Maybe you should see someone, you know. Someone to talk to. I mean, I'm not a professional," he laughs subdued, his smile growing once he sees a faint smile. "Do you want to do that?"

You nod once more, weakly wiping your tear-stained cheeks.

A weight is lifted off your chest now that you've told him, and he doesn't feel burdened or like it's his fault as you expected. You're thankful he took you serious and not as one his dejected scenes he pulls every now and then, but as something that needs medical attention and proper care. Hopefully he can see the best side of you again soon.


	13. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little skinny love with Akaashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone a while back requested first date with Akaashi and i kinda consider it one, even tho you two aren't '''officially''' dating in this one. hope you guys like it!

Sometimes it was hard to wrap your head around the idea of Akaashi liking you. Your crush seemed one-sided, as he kept his own emotions in check, which provided no solace to find out if he felt the same, while you wore your heart on your sleeve, however he never seemed to notice.

You were surprised to say the very least when he suggested that you go with him to buy onigiri, and although to others it wouldn't seem like much, it meant a little more to you. Knowing him for a long time now, you were aware of how much he liked the snack and usually saved it for special occasions, such as winning a game or doing exceptionally well on a test. Considering neither of those things have happened lately, maybe something else, though you were glad it involved you.

Shoving what little money you had in your pocket towards him, you smiled. "I'll pay, no worries."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Brushing you off like that as if he was scolding a child made your mood fall slightly, and albeit you liked him, you still scowled and showed your discomfort clearly.

"How mean, Akaashi-kun. I was only being nice."

"I know," he smirked, fading in a matter of seconds. Another rare thing he saved for special occasions. "I don't mind paying for you, though. Don't worry."

Occasionally Akaashi striked you as someone older, someone wise beyond their years, yet he was the same age as you. It was amazing in comparison to others, how mature he was yet still managed to keep youthful humor when he felt like it. That was one of the many reasons you liked him.

As he thanked the cashier, he handed you your onigiri while shoving his change in his pockets.

It was a late spring afternoon, a tiny gust of wind here and there and the leftover warmth as the sun was making it's way towards the horizon was relaxing to look at.

You watched him with peripheral vision as he peeled back the wrapping of the onigiri, taking his time as if it was his last meal on earth.

"What?" He asked before taking a small bite; apparently your staring was too obvious. Although his expression was blank, his eyes were amused as he studied you tearing off the paper wrapping, much less neater than he did.

"Nothing," you blushed, a reoccurring habit whenever he teased you.

You focused your eyes on the sunset as you both continued to walk, a hand in his pocket of his school blazer as he enjoyed his snack.

You were glad that he was able to show his happiness with you, since he was usually stoic and serious during school hours and volleyball. Being friends long enough had some benefits, like you earning his trust to reveal his true natural self instead of the stern front. The Akaashi who likes onigiri, who secretly likes romance novels, who sometimes cheats at monopoly and loves action anime. That's the Akaashi you fell for.

Before you could catch yourself, you mumbled dreamily after gulping down a huge piece of the rice ball.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

Eyebrows raised, he glances sideways at you and mumbles back, "Well, I can think of one thing."

Rolling your eyes and grinning, "Trying to one-up me? Let's hear it."

"You."

If it weren't for your racing heart, or the huge lump in your throat, or the sudden stopping of the world, you would have replied. He took your silence as something else, unfortunately, but you were lost in the clouds, barely catching his gentle taunting tone.

"Too cheesy? Sorry." 

Giggling nervously, you calmed your breathing just enough to manage a mocking reply to match his own. "Well, this is coming from a guy who reads romance stories. I guess it should be expected."

"Good," his emerald eyes lighting up with triumph and content. "Because I have more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *i added a bit more to the story i felt like it ended too abruptly lol


	14. Comfort

The day had started off as normal, you went to your morning classes and had the afternoon off to focus on homework, and then a plan of going to your boyfriend's volleyball practice. A typical Wednesday for you.

Only something was off.

It started with Bokuto ignoring your texts. Your 'goodmorning' text, your 'have a good day text', your 'I love you' text. All left on read.

Quite unlike him, but you were never one to jump to conclusions and assumed he was just sleeping in. He had no classes today, and it was only 10 in the morning.

A few hours later, when it was around lunchtime and your last class finished up, you checked your phone again, and still no reply.

You figured you might as well check up on him, and after buying your bento box at the cafeteria, with an extra for him, you walked towards his dorm room.

Knocking once, twice, and no answer. A meek groan was heard inside, and your stomach coiled, but refused to assume the worst. Again, you knocked, a little more forcefully and rapid, awfully tempted to just kick the door down and demand answers.

"Door's open," a gruff voice calls.

Anger was clearly evident on your face, but his back was turned as he laid on his bed, the sheets covering everything up to his head, so he took no notice. He probably didn't even know it was you. Surprisingly, his hair wasn't gelled, so he must have been in bed all morning. His phone was plugged into the charger right on his bedside table, and it annoyed you even more. A simple 'love you too' would've sufficed, but he couldn't even managed to type any response back.

"I texted you this morning," you sighed, trying to push down the clear agitation in your tone. "I was getting worried."

He didn't answer, just shuffled the sheets and pulled them tighter.

"I brought you lunch. Your favorite bento."

You heard him take a deep breath, a shivering and choked one, and you immediately felt guilty.

"Kou?"

Setting down the boxes of lunch on the tabletop in the middle of the room, you carefully approached him, fiddling with your fingers anxiously.

"It's just that," he pauses, eyes flickering to you when you sit on the edge of the bed. "It's just one of those days."

As vague as it was, you understood. Fingers threaded in his hair as he took another shallow breath, gently petting him in calming strokes.

"I'm here," you smiled softly. "Tell me how you feel."

"I'm just not good enough, (Name). I'm not smart, I'm not talented at anything besides volleyball. It's stupid but that's all I have going for me. My parents keep telling me that I can't make a career out of it. I'm gonna be stuck working at a sushi restaurant for the rest of my life because I'm so dumb I can't get a degree in anything. But all I ever want to do is volleyball. It's what I'm good at. I don't know why they can't see it."

He shifts his position, sitting up and not meeting your eyes, a scowl on his lips and eyes watering. Annoyed, he wipes away a few stray tears.

"You're not stupid, Kou." Taking hold of his hand, you grab his attention and you make sure he's looking at you before you continue.

"If it's what you want, to go pro at volleyball, then do it. Show them that they're son is the most successful, determined and hardworking person and player. Make them see that it's what you want. They can't hold you back forever."

"But-"

"And you're not stupid, Kou. You just aren't. Someone who's stupid doesn't research different teams and techniques to figure out how to beat them. A stupid person doesn't go out of their way to analyze each play the opponent makes, and a stupid person doesn't let themselves get down because of a bad play because they know they can do better. A stupid person doesn't push themselves to be the best they can be."

His golden eyes are wide as he gapes at you, and you take hold of his face, thumb grazing his cheekbone.

"What makes you think you're dumb?"

"I don't know. Akaashi, he's good at everything. At calculus and science, biology and stuff. And I'm not."

"So? Just because he knows how to read numbers and understand the animal body or whatever doesn't mean that you're not as smart as he is. Some people have different intellects, Kou."

By the light in his eyes you could tell he felt better, already stretching and yanking you into a hug that sends warmth travelling to your chest.

"You're the best girlfriend ever, (Name)! I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you!"

You pulled away from his shoulder to plant a kiss on his cheek, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"You can't ignore me like that, though, Kou. Next time just tell me so I'm not worried you're dead or something."

"I promise."

A beaming smile graces his lips, wide and unashamed to project how happy and uplifted he is.

"Love you, (Name)! Hey, where'd you put my bento?"


	15. Right Person, Wrong Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOW sorry this was so shitty I finally got an idea to write and this is the bullshit i come up with LMFAOOO i'm sorry. also sorry for not updating in so long life has been busy and i kinda got out of haikyuu and more into my hero academia among other things so i might create new writings in a separate work about that. anyway thanks for supporting me and my writing i didn't expect a lot of ppl to read this lol. ALSO i dont condone minor/adult relationships thats why i didn't make reader go with him when hes a little second yr student

The moment you walked into the volleyball gym for the first time, you could feel eyes burning into your skull when you put down your duffel bag in the corner next to the benches. Once you turned around, everyone's gaze drifted away, but one pair of eyes lingered, scanning your exposed legs and face.  
Tall, and handsome, you admit, but also only a second year, while you were going on to your first semester in university that fall. This was only meant to be an extracurricular to save your boring days during the summer, since you also played on the girls' volleyball team your entire high school career and were continuing in university. It'd be nice to help the boys learn a little something, even though you're just a  
"Everyone," a man who you assumed was the head coach called. "Please get used to seeing miss (Name) around. She will be helping out with practices during the summer program."  
A series of hellos came your way, all of which you accepted with a small smile.  
"It's a pleasure to work with you all."  
The same pair of deep brown eyes never left your face, and it made you feel slightly uncomfortable and threatened. Nonetheless, you held his gaze and it somehow turned into some stare-off; you were too prideful and determined to show that you didn't back down from a challenge, especially from a little high school boy, even if he was more than a few inches taller than you.  
"Oikawa, quit gawking and let's warm up!" A harsh voice shouted from across the court, belonging to a tan boy with messy hair.  
"Sorry, Iwa-chan!"  
Surprisingly, the boy in front of you with mouse-brown hair and those chocolate eyes left you to go to his friend, but not before sending you a small smirk, making your lips tug down in annoyance.  
_

You can't remember how you ended up in this situation. Pressed up against the wall of the storage closet in the gym, peppered with kisses along your neck, all by the doing of Oikawa. It all moved so fast. He asked you to meet up, and then all of a sudden he yanked you into this dark closet filled with volleyball equipment.  
Maybe it was a bad idea to come back the following summer.  
"Oikawa-kun," you try to push him away gently, hands against his chest, eyes searching for his to let him know you were serious.  
"We shouldn't be doing this."  
"What?" Dark irises widened in disbelief. "Why?"  
"Because." You wanted to let him down easy. Rejection hurts a man's ego like no other, but you knew the difference between right and wrong.  
"You're in high school. I'm in university. This kinda thing doesn't work well."  
A soft 'tch' sound, and then he's rolling his eyes. "That doesn't mean anything. I mean, you like me, right?"  
Slowly, you nod your head, unable to meet his eyes. He isn't considering your situation.  
"I like you, too. That should be all that matters. Nobody has to know, anyway."  
"Yeah, but I have this feeling, like this isn't right. Look, there's many girls your age that will love to be with you. I see your fangirls," you laugh. His face is still serious, surprisingly. "I just think you should give them a chance before me."  
"I want you, though."  
You don't know what to say to that. Instead of saying anything, you reach for the doorknob, trying to think of something. Anything.  
"It's just…I don't think it'll work out, Oikawa-kun."  
You shut the door behind you, breaking out into a run before you change your mind and run back to the boy you fell for. Before you admit you were wrong, that it was silly, and you wanted to be with him.  
You don't turn back, though.  
_

Walking to your morning class was always a drag, and all it did was make you wanna go sleep during the lecture. Why did you even pick a 9 AM class, anyway? You hate yourself, apparently.  
A mundane task you always did was stop by the vending machine outside of the science building, grabbing a little makeshift pre-packaged coffee. It was shitty, but it was enough to do the job.  
"(Name)-chan?"  
A shiver and the coiling of your stomach hinted you already knew who it was just by the soft voice. A quick turn of your head assured you were right.  
"Um," you murmur. You can't stop gazing at him, you hadn't seem him in a year. He looks older, more mature-looking, though he looked that way when he was a third year. An aching feeling forms where your heart sits in your chest. "Oikawa-kun, hi."  
"Hi."  
Your head drops and as silly as it was, all you wanted to do was jump into his arms and say you were sorry. That you still liked him. You loved him. That the small summer fling you had together wasn't just that, it was more.  
"Do you have a minute?"  
His voice sounds hopeful and promising and desperate. So unlike Oikawa.  
Once you nod, you thought you had a chance. That he would still accept you and have no qualms about you denying him that relationship he craved with you. It was just luck that he decided to go to the same university as you. Glancing around, the campus was quiet and it gave somewhat privacy.  
"I want to apologize." You burst out before he could say anything or possibly yell at you, though you knew he wasn't like that. Underneath that confident and prideful exterior was a sensitive guy who's only strength was putting on that fake smile and acting like nothing bothered him. This situation clearly affected him; that, he couldn't hide if he wanted to.  
"You don't have to. I just wanted to say you were right. I shouldn't have assumed that we could work out. It's just that-" he sighs, looking at the ground. "The only thing I'm ever serious about is volleyball. When you showed up, I just thought it was impressive to go after a college girl. You know, 'cause you're older and mature and prettier than any girl I've ever seen at my high school.  
"Over time, I realized I didn't want to just fool around. I wanted to be with you. I've never been that determined to get something in my life."  
"Oikawa-kun-"  
"Please, hear me out. I just wanted to say that even though you didn't come back last summer, all I ever thought about was you. I missed you."  
He takes a few steps closer, attempting to close the distance between you two and a blush scatters your cheeks.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I loved you. After all this time, I still love you. And I know you still feel something for me."  
Your unconscious works faster than you can process, and a smile makes it's way to your lips, your stomach uncoiling and releasing butterflies.  
"Guess it's fate that you picked this university, then," you joke, but really only half. You couldn't of been more thankful. Checking the time on your phone, realizing it's already been five minutes and only another five to get to your biology lab. He looks a little upset that that's all you have to say, but he's grinning and it's another rare time it looks sincere.  
"I have to get to class or I'll be late, but did you wanna meet up afterwards?"  
"Sure, I mean, yes. Absolutely."  
You giggle while he stumbles over his words, leaning up his tall frame and planting a kiss straight on his unsuspecting mouth.  
"I'll see you after class, then."  
A simple nod was all you got in reply, his eyes slightly widened as he takes a visible swallow. As he begins to walk off, you can't let him leave like that without a proper response.  
"I almost forgot, Oikawa-kun." Reaching out to grab his hand to pull him down closer to your line of sight, you peck him on the cheek this time.  
"I love you, too."  
That being said, you run off into the science building and to your class by muscle memory, your heart pounding in your chest and a stupid smile on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt proofread this so if there's anything wrong i might fix it


End file.
